universalsoldierfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew Scott
Andrew Scott was one of the main characters of the Universal Soldier film series, mainly as an antagonist. He is portrayed by Dolph Lundgren in the canon films and by Andrew Jackson in the non-canon films. Biography Early life Almost nothing is known about Sgt. Andrew Scott prior to his death in Vietnam in 1969 as a United States Army infantryman. While serving on a tour of duty, Sgt. Scott became paranoid with the thought of his own men turning on him and indiscriminately killed innocent Vietnamese villagers. He kept his victims ears on a necklace around his neck and would often provoke protagonists with it. Sgt. Scott displays an extremely misguided sense of patriotism and duty to the effort in Vietnam. He and Private Luc Deveraux killed each other in action because Scott was murdering innocent villagers. Their bodies would later be packed in ice and declared "missing in action". Universal Soldier When the army finds the aftermath of the Scott massacre his body is packed in ice and sent off for a secret project. His "incident" is covered up and word is sent home that Scott is missing in action. What used to be Sgt. Andrew Scott has become GR-13 of the Universal Soldier program. In 1992, terrorists have taken over the Hoover Dam, and the police are ordered not to intervene or make any attempt to rescue the hostages. The "Universal Soldiers" (or "UniSols"), an elite counter terrorism unit, are brought in. Among them are the long-dead Luc Devereaux (now designated "GR44") and Andrew Scott ("GR13"). They are wearing high-tech lenses over their left eye and have apparently been reanimated with no memory of their previous lives. Devereaux and Scott are sent in to dispatch the terrorists, with Devereaux using efficient means but Scott using excessive force. Their camera feeds cause concern among the project technicians; even though the UniSols are supposed to be emotionless, Scott is clearly enjoying himself. As the team infiltrate the area, they demonstrate their superior training and physical abilities against the terrorists, such as when GR74 withstands close-range rifle fire. After the area is secured, Devereaux begins to regain patches of memory from his former life upon sees two hostages who strongly resemble the villagers he tried to save in Vietnam. This causes him to ignore commands from the control team and become unresponsive. Back in the mobile command center, the Unisol technician team is trying to figure out what happened with Devereaux. The UniSols are genetically augmented soldiers with enhanced healing abilities and superior strength, but also have a tendency to overheat and shut down. They are also given a neural serum to keep their minds susceptible and their previous memories suppressed. The UniSols are ordered to go back into their cooling units and inject themselves with the serum. As a result of the glitch, Woodward ,one of the technicians on the project, feels it may be better to remove Devereaux from the team until he can be further analyzed. However, Colonel Perry, the commander officer of the UniSol operation, refuses. TV journalist Veronica Roberts tries to get a story on the UniSol project in an attempt to get her job back, since she was fired while covering the Hoover Dam incident. Speaking with project representatives, she only gets evasive answers. She later sneaks onto the base with a cameraman, discovering GR74 immersed in ice, still alive despite normally-fatal injuries. When her presence is noticed, Devereaux and Scott are ordered to capture her. She flees to her cameraman's car, but they crash and overturn. Scott coldly executes the cameraman against the orders, before Devereaux stops him from shooting Roberts. Together, Devereaux and Roberts escape in a UniSol vehicle. Colonel Perry insists on preventing knowledge of the UniSols getting out, not only to the public, but to the Pentagon, which does not know the true nature of the project. Devereaux and Roberts flee to a motel. Roberts turns on the television and discovers she has been framed for the murder of her cameraman. Scott's previously insane personality begins to emerge, causing him to kill Perry and the technicians. Scott then takes command of the UniSol team, ordering them to find and kill Devereaux and Roberts. Devereaux continues to rebuild his memory while Roberts tries to find more information about the UniSol program. They meet Dr. Christopher Gregor, the creator of the program, who informs them that the UniSol project was started in the 1960s in order to develop the perfect soldier. Although they were able to reanimate dead humans, they were never able to overcome the body's need for constant cooling. The other major problem is that memories of the last moments of life are greatly amplified. In Devereaux's case, he still believes he is a soldier who wants to go home, while Scott believes he is still in Vietnam fighting insurgents. When Devereaux and Roberts leave the doctor's office, they are caught and arrested by the police. En route to jail, the police convoy is ambushed by Scott and GR74. A chase ensues, ending when the police bus and the UniSol truck both drive off a cliff and explode, killing GR74. Devereaux and Roberts head to Devereaux's family's farm in Louisiana After Devereaux reunites with his family, Scott appears and takes the family and Roberts hostage. A brutal fight ensues, and Scott's use of muscle enhancers enables him to mercilessly beat Devereaux. Roberts manages to escape, only to be seemingly killed by a grenade thrown by Scott. Devereaux grabs the muscle enhancers Scott used and injects himself with one. With their strengths now matched, Devereaux fights back and is able to impale Scott on the spikes of a hay harvester. Devereaux then starts the machine up, eviscerating Scott. Universal Soldier: Regeneration Years after the original film a cloned and upgraded version of UniSol Andrew Scott is made by a rouge scientist called Dr Colin as part of his plan to overthrow Commander Topv and to take control himself Scott kills Commander Topv but Dr Colin never considered his creations mental instability and is killed by Scott who reactivates a bomb inside the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant and heads out to hunt the President of Ukraine's children. Former UniSol Luc Deveraux who has been re-conditioned is sent to the Power Plant to rescue the children and confronts Scott who has the Ukrainian President's children at knife point. Scott has distorted memories of Deveraux; he then starts to charge at the children but Deveraux attacks and a grueling fight ensues between them. In the end Deveraux impales a lead pipe into Scott's forehead and fires a shotgun through it blowing out Scott's brains killing him. Universal Soldier: Day of Reckoning The UniSol Andrew Scott is again cloned and this time is even more powerful and has teamed up with Luc Deveraux to form a cult of UniSols and to build a new order led by them both. They start to take in wayward UniSols by which the government has been using as remote controlled sleeper agents. Scott now owns a nightclub and brainwashes the UniSol Magnus to his side. Magnus is sent out to kill the UniSol known as John, but John kills Magnus and discovers the hideout of the UniSols. John also discovers what he really is and kills all of the UniSols and confronts Scott. A grueling fight ensues between them, and John puts a machete through Scott's throat, thus killing him. John would then go on to killing Deveraux, thus ending the UniSol takeover. Appearances/Actors *''Universal Soldier'' (First appearance) - Dolph Lundgren *''Universal Soldier II: Brothers in Arms'' - Andrew Jackson *''Universal Soldier III: Unfinished Business'' - Andrew Jackson *''Universal Soldier: The Return'' - Dolph Lundgren *''Universal Soldier: Regeneration'' - Dolph Lundgren Category:Characters Category:Villains